


(Не)зависимые переменные

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock thinks the scientific method is romantic, Sherlock-centric, Strange narrative style, soft, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	(Не)зависимые переменные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(in)dependent variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568793) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Первый раз они целуются в солнечный зимний день. Кружась в воздухе, крупные хлопья снега падают на голову Шерлока и тают на его волосах. Джон на вкус как горячий шоколад, и его посиневшие губы резко контрастируют с холодом, проникающим в кости Шерлока.

***

Капли дождя барабанят по окнам гостиной, а в камине танцует весёлый огонь, отражаясь в стеклах. Обнимая Шерлока за шею, Джон хозяйничает языком у него во рту. У Джона вкус виски и возбуждения. Гром и молнии. Шерлок что-то бормочет, и Джон вдыхает эти звуки, как воздух.

***

В поле мерцают светлячки. Дыхание Джона громкое и неровное, отдающееся эхом в тяжёлом воздухе. Не пройдёт и десяти минут, как тишину разорвёт пуля. Светлячки погаснут, и Джон с облегчением выдохнет имя Шерлока, благодарно скрежеща зубами по языку.

Позже они вместе лягут в постель. Запутаются в простынях и друг в друге в первый раз. Джон будет нежен и ласков, уговаривая тело Шерлока ему открыться. Запах скользкой от пота кожи Джона напомнит Шерлоку о том времени, когда он ребёнком ходил на пляж. Песок сквозь пальцы ног и клубничное мороженое. Кульминация ощущается как обескровливание.

***

Совместная жизнь − это цикл. Гулкие повторы опасности и спасения, дела и рейтинги раскрываемости. Если бы Шерлока попросили разлить по бутылкам сенсорные определения их жизни, ему было бы трудно ограничить результат каким-то одним сенсорным воспоминанием. Жизнь с Джоном пахнет едой навынос и тёплым чаем, на вкус как молочно-сладкое дыхание, звучит как дерьмовые телевизионные передачи, выглядит как серебристо-коричнево-золотые волосы, крепкие пальцы и мозолистые руки, и глубокие, как океан, глаза. Это похоже на любовь.

Во время одного из расследований Джон оказывается на заднем сиденье машины скорой помощи с включённой сиреной. Видеть, как бледнеет знакомое лицо − это ужас, а холодная и жёсткая рука Джона − как падение с края Земли. Когда Джон открывает глаза, Шерлок видит спокойное море и ясное небо, и от потрясения у него с губ срываются три коротких слова. Поцелуи Джона на больничной койке напоминают по вкусу пластырь, антисептик и ноющие мышцы, и Шерлок никак не может ими насытиться. Джон повторяет эти слова в темноте, завёрнутый в бинты и руки Шерлока, и они ощущаются как тонкая паутина на его коже.

***

Их первая серьёзная ссора накатывает на Шерлока как катаклизм. Волосы у него на шее встают по стойке смирно, по-солдатски жёсткие, как Джон, дрожащий в дверях, когда Шерлок умоляет его остаться. Умоляет поговорить, отдышаться, выслушать извиняющийся, неровный стук своего сердца. Они оба знают, что таких ночей будет ещё больше, и гнев льётся из Джона потоком, сначала с его губ, а потом из глаз. Шерлок чувствует вкус океана на своём лице в темноте их спальни. На этот раз от клубничного мороженого не осталось и следа. Только еле заметный страх и странная, пустая боль, которую он чувствует всякий раз, когда смотрит на океан.

Джон его простит. Он всегда так делает, несмотря на привычку Шерлока повторять ошибки. Прощение Джона звучит как шорох рук по одежде на талии Шерлока и имеет вкус мятной зубной пасты Джона. Это обоснованные факты, реальность, окрашенная широкими мазками ярко-синего и зелёного. Шерлоку хочется растереть цвета их кожи между костяшками пальцев. Стараясь изо всех сил, он как кистью своим беспокойным ртом и дрожащими кончиками пальцев покрывает тело Джона узорами.

***

Научный метод требует идентичных результатов для подтверждения гипотезы. Шерлок тащит эту точку зрения, брыкаясь и крича, в каждый уголок своей жизни. Когда речь заходит о Джоне, это означает повторение. Ритмичное воссоздание каждого поцелуя, каждого касания, каждого прикосновения кожи к коже. Шерлок скрупулезен, откровенен, абсолютно решителен в своём кропотливом внимании к деталям. Джон проводит целый день, лежа голым на диване, а детектив, склонившись над ним, касается кончиком указательного пальца каждой оранжево-золотой веснушки на его коже. А потом, и только потом, Шерлок переходит к родинкам, которых у того пять, найденных в тайных местах и скрытых поношенными джемперами и удобными джинсами. Джон мурлыкает и фыркает, и его хихиканье, когда он гладит те места, где тот боится щекотки − желанные звуки в ушах Шерлока.

Эти новые для себя слова Шерлок добавляет в свой словарный запас методом проб и ошибок. Желанный. Чувственный. Обожаемый. Любимый. Знать эти слова − всё равно что вытатуировать огонь на его коже. Целовать Джона − всё равно что глотать дым. Положив голову Джону на грудь, он слушает шум двигателя внутреннего сгорания, а прикасаться к его коже − всё равно что пытаться удержать в руках ад. Джон − это огонь, вода, воздух и земля, а Шерлок − это хаос, который каким-то образом не рассеивает стихии по всем четырём углам планеты. Вместо этого он управляет ими и дышит через водоворот, который они создают вместе. Джон − это лёд, образующийся на окне в зимнюю полночь, и солнце, поднимающееся утром, чтобы превратить твёрдое в жидкое. Когда он на вкус как кофе, Шерлоку хочется выволочь его из квартиры на улицы Лондона, чтобы вдохнуть смог, туман и густой, удушливый городской шум. Когда Джон имеет вкус вина, красного, белого или десертного, Шерлок делает всё, что в его силах, утопая в их постели и позволяя Джону поглощать его зубами, языком и блуждающими руками.

***

Кольцо. Серебряное, отражающее верхний свет в витрине магазина. Мёртвые и потемневшие листья проносятся мимо в потоках воздуха, и Шерлок пристально смотрит. Лавочник ловит его взгляд, но Шерлок только поглубже прячет руки в глубинах карманов своего пальто и уносится прочь с пронизывающим ветром. За едой навынос и прекрасным белым вином Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как с губ Джона слетают слова, звучащие как тепло и потрескивание костров. Он думает о изогнутом металле и теребит пальцами край салфетки. Джон касается его руки с улыбкой, которую приберегает только для него, и Шерлок понимает, что вернётся в магазин. Завтра он первым делом укажет пальцем на кольцо и протянет свою карточку, а потом увидит кольцо на пальце Джона ещё до того, как закончится следующая ночь.

Как и следовало ожидать, дело приземляется ему на колени в половине первого ночи. Выскочив из парадной двери вместе с Джоном, Шерлок чуть не ловит пулю в конце переулка. Джон сердится, до краёв наполненный ярким огнём и слишком сухим трутом. Это почти драка, спор нарастает и нарастает, во рту у Шерлока горько и едко. Слова выплёскиваются наружу, и Джон замирает, замолкает, застывает как ледышка, подняв руки над головой в середине жеста, когда Шерлок выдыхает свой почти секрет между ними:

 _− Я собирался купить кольцо_.

Как и предполагалось, Джон не может долго сердиться. Не тогда, когда самопровозглашённый социопат сжимает его руки и целует лицо, черты которого смягчены ясностью, нежными словами и задыхающимися признаниями в чистом обожании. В ту ночь, лежа в постели, Джон не просто как солёная вода на вкус. Он − грохочущее, надвигающееся море, и Шерлок тонет с благодарностью в промежутках между глотками воздуха, украденными приливной волной.

***

Небо серебристо-серое, а кольцо облегает палец Джона, как вторая кожа. Шерлоку нравится ощущение холодного металла на костяшках пальцев, когда их ладони соприкасаются, нравится холодная острая кромка под пальцем, когда Джон прижимается к его боку. Сине-бело-опаловый свет мерцает на телеэкране, рисуя неоновыми красками на лице Джона, а руки Шерлока, расслабленные медленными, томными поцелуями на кухне, покоятся на широких плечах.

Телефон Шерлока не перестает разрываться от звонков и смс в течение недели, и телефон Джона тоже. Они оба притворяются, что ненавидят это, но Шерлок видит, с какой нежностью Джон читает поздравления с экрана iPhone, и ему нравится его взгляд. Ему нравится, когда губы Джона растягиваются в медленной улыбке, вызванной тем, что Лестрейд схватил его за руку, и хлопнул Шерлока по спине с такой силой, что у него лязгнули зубы. Как бы он ни был благодарен общительному Грегори, он всё же старается называть его Гэвином.

***

Семантика и синтаксис. Умные, противоречивые, сговорчивые наслоения слов. Независимые и зависимые переменные. Меняешь одну, меняется и другая. Значение, производное от контекста сказанного и невысказанного. Подтекст. Шерлок говорит о подтексте как о втором языке, в то время как Джон скрывает его в мелькании выражения на лице, в тонких движениях своих талантливых рук. Серебряный блеск металла, зеркальные изображения, сцепленные пальцы. Шерлок всегда и никогда не находил смысла в словах других людей, выходящих за рамки простого анализа. Теперь он чувствует это, скользкое, на своей коже, произнесённые слова отзываются эхом с уст богобоязненного человека в почти пустом поле, где кроме них, всего несколько человек, стоящих далеко друг от друга.

Сегодня никаких выстрелов не было. Ничто не нарушало тишины, кроме хлопков в ладоши и прикосновения губ Джона. Первый раз они поцеловались солнечным зимним днём, когда снежинки, тая, оставляли ледяные следы на волосах Шерлока. Сегодня тёплое солнце окрашивает золотом кожу Джона и поджигает нежные кончики его бледных ресниц. Его глаза − это море, тонкие солёные брызги прилива, и Шерлок пробует его губы на вкус, вспоминая о клубничном мороженом на языке.


End file.
